JetLack
by scorpioryo
Summary: Ryo and Bakura are coming back from visiting reletives in England... Will Day-Light Savings' Time claim two more victims?


**Jet-Lack**

**A/N: Ever been jet-lacked? **

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for TEEN due to some language and stupid jokes. It is very unwise to repeat any of this in an actual airport and airplane. SO DON'T DO IT! People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this. All I own is the plotline.**

* * *

Ryo sighed as he stared out the window of his aunt's moving car. Bakura was sitting up front next to his aunt. The young hikari and his yami both went out to England for two weeks to visit relatives, and Aunt Isabella was kind enough to offer a place to stay while they were there. Now it was time to go home, and she was driving them to the airport.

"Now remember," she lectured to Bakura, "if Ryo starts to complain about his ears popping, give him the bubble gum. It'll keep his sensitive ears from hurting. And don't drink alcohol in front of him, that's a very bad example. And try not to buy entertainment or food on the plane. It's really not worth it."

"Mm-Hm," the yami sighed, not really listening, "yeah, sure, whatever."

"Aunt Izz," Ryo said, "I'm fifteen years old, so I don't think you have to give Bakura the same lecture you gave my father when I was three."

"It still happens no matter how old you are," she responded, "I just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing."

"Believe me," Bakura grumbled, "his father gave the same speech all the way to the frickin' airport on the way here. I know what I'm doing." She just sighed and shook her head.

A few hours later, after Aunt Isabella made sure that Ryo was all set and ready for the trip, she gave him a big hug that left the boy blue. She then turned to Bakura.

"If anything happens to Ryo," she whispered darkly, "you are the one will pay the price…. Dearly." She then turn back to her nephew and kissed him on the cheek, and then she waved goodbye.

As Bakura turned to his hikari, he could see him trying to wipe off her kiss with his pale hand.

"Are all women like that?" Bakura asked. Ryo looked up.

"You think that's bad," he responded, "one time I accidently pushed her son off of the boat when we were sailing around off of one of the beaches in England. She almost ripped my hair out!"

"…Accidently?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"…Sort of," the hikari answered, "He stole my box of profiteroles, so that bloody wanker had it coming." His yami gave him a slight pat on the back, and then they made their way towards the security check.

They showed the security guards their passports and answered the questions. Then they walked over to the conveyer belt and placed their backpacks on. Then they searched Bakura and made him take his shoes on and off a few times. They thought they found something, but it ended up being a loose pebble at the bottom of the shoe.

"So that's what was pissing me off so much," Bakura mumbled as he slipped back into his shoes.

Ryo was ordered to do the same, only he was called over at the end of the search table.

"Is this your bag?" the security guard asked in a serious tone. Ryo gulped.

"U-um," he stumbled, "Y-yes, sir."

"Please open it up." He ordered. Ryo's hands shook as he unzipped his backpack. What did Bakura sneak into his bag this time?

After he opened it, the security guard began to pull out most of its contents, until he pulled out a plastic bottle. As he shook it, and the soda inside began to swirl around. He simply shook his head and placed everything back in.

"Sorry, son," he said, "but you can't take liquids on. I'll have to dispose this." He handed the bag back to Ryo, and the hikari eventually made his way next to his yami.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"They confiscated my Pepsi," Ryo sighed as he slumped into the seat.

"Why would they take a soda bottle from a teenager that never ever ever talks three-quarters of the time?" the yami growled.

"They said that some people hide bombs and drugs and such in liquids," Ryo explained.

"Oh right because you obviously look like a terrorist," Bakura commented.

"Well," Ryo sighed, "I guess I can go get another one from the machine over there." After he came back, the flight crew was beginning to board all of the passengers. Bakura and Ryo walked on board and walked down the isle towards their seats near the wing on the right.

"Looks like you get the window seat," Bakura observed, "and I'll get the middle seat--"

"Yay window seat!" Ryo smiled joyfully. Bakura just blinked, and he sat down in his seat next to Ryo. After he was strapped in his seat belt, the hikari immediately turned towards the window and watched as the plane was getting ready to take off. The sun had just set, and the moon was beginning to rise.

"Looks like we're going to be having a night flight," Bakura murmured.

"It's alright," Ryo said, "I like night flights more than day flights anyway." Bakura sighed and looked at the small, personal screen he had to entertain himself. They weren't activated until the plane was in the air, and it was just showing a slide show of different places where the international flights could go, and from where.

After the plane took off, Ryo turned to his yami.

"Bakura," he whispered frantically, "Aunt Isabella gave me some pineapple slices to eat, and forgot about them! You're not allowed to take produce!"

"Well I'm surprised they didn't confiscate your fruit, either," Bakura shrugged, "just eat them on the plane, and then when the lady comes around for trash, just throw it in." Ryo nodded and immediately pulled out his fruit and began shoving them down his throat.

"You have eight hours to eat them," the yami grumbled, "I didn't say you had to eat them right this minute."

"But I might forget," his hikari countered before he ate another piece of pineapple, "do you want some?" Bakura shrugged and pulled out some of the yellow, juicy fruit. He then turned to his personal television screen. He pulled out the remote and plugged in the ear phones. He clicked on MOVIES and began to search around for a little bit…

After a few hours, the pilot stopped the movie Bakura was watching to announce that dinner was being served.

"Tonight," the captain explained, "we'll be offering steak or pasta along with a dinner roll, crackers, cheese, and a small dessert, as well as a drink of your choice." Bakura's eyes lit up when he mentioned steak, and mouth began to water. He turned to Ryo, who must have fell asleep, yawn and stretch.

When the lady with the food and drink cart came around, the yami quickly asked for steak, and Ryo quietly wanted the cheese-stuffed pasta. Soon after he managed to stab the plastic open, Bakura began ripping and tearing the poor innocent piece of met to shreds. Ryo just sighed and set down his food.

"Bakura," he whispered, "haven't you ever heard of a fork and knife before?" The yami glanced at him.

"Yeah," he answered as he swallowed some meat, "but this makes the experience even more fun!" Ryo just shook his head.

After dinner, he began to have a heard time falling asleep, so he decided to stare out the window. The moon gave a mysterious glow, and Ryo began to see little pieces of broken white things below and what looked like water. He then saw a large mass ahead of them, as well as a glowing light near the end.

"Bakura," he quickly said, "Bakura, look out the window!" After he was sure the yami was looking out, he began pointing out everything.

"That must be some kind of large mass of land, and that must be ice below us, and the light over there must be a ship or a lighthouse or something," he explained, "we must be flying over the north or something." Bakura just nodded and turned back to his movie. But Ryo on the other hand was just amazed, and he continued to stare outside for about two hours.

"That's funny," Ryo mumbled to himself, "it almost looks like the land is flying--" Then the young hikari got smacked on the head with realization. Bakura turned back around to check on his hikari.

"So how are we doing?" he asked him. Ryo just shut the shades down and turned to the yami.

"It was just the plane's wing," he mumbled, "we must be more jet-lacked than I thought." The hikari could feel his eyes getting heavy, and he eventually found a comfortable position in the seat, and he fell asleep.

The next thing Ryo knew, they were all getting ready to land into the airport. After all of the careful procedures, Bakura and Ryo grabbed their bags and went inside the airport. They grabbed their baggage, and then they walked down stairs and met Ryo's father there.

The second he saw him, the hikari dropped his bags and glomped his father.

"I'm glad to see you, too!" He smiled as he patted his son's head. Ryo smiled and then began to sing a song as he walked back over to retrieve his things.

"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you," he mumbled, "3, 4, he's at your door…" His father turned to Bakura.

"Is," he asked, "is he singing the Freddy Krueger song?"

"Y-y-e-e-e-p," the yami answered.

"…Why?"

"It was a long flight."

After they got everything and everyone in the car, Ryo's father began to ask questions about the trip as he drove down the road. However, Ryo eventually just got so tired, he couldn't make anymore words. So for thirty minutes, it was completely silent besides the air conditioner.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, Bakura began singing;

"Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-buway." He waited a minute, and then repeated himself. After two more minutes of silence after that, Ryo began to sing as well;

"A-Wimoweh-a-wimoweh, A-Wimoweh-a-wimoweh," And Ryo and Bakura just continued to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight over and over and over again as they went home. Ryo's father just slapped his forehead.

"Great Scott," he mumbled to himself, "I never knew you could be this jet-lacked."

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually starting to update faster know… weird… oh well, I think it's just because most of this stuff is already close to being done, but I never get the time to officially finish them and get them up. The pineapples are for certain people, and you certain people know what I'm talking about. And just to clearify, I don't own The Lion Sleeps Tonight or A Nightmare on Elm's Street. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
